


Whatever revs your engine

by Critrawkets



Series: I'd Sure Hate To Break Down Here [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Bottom!George, Established Relationship, Facials, Inexperience, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, M/M, Mirrors, Mutual Masturbation, Road Head, Sex Fail, Sexting, Skype, Wax Play, collaring, safe sex, these two are willing to try anything once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critrawkets/pseuds/Critrawkets
Summary: Now that George managed to get the sexy mechanic into his life, they have a few things to learn about each other





	Whatever revs your engine

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't let these two go, especially after the potential for my all-time favourite thing, bottom!George, presented itself.  
> Come yell about switching with me on [tumblr](https://cjackgifs.tumblr.com/)

Alex has to admit, he's a little surprised at the turn their relationship has taken. Given how shy and reticent George was in just landing that first date, Alex figured they'd end up having to take things very slow. And with how wonderful it was just spending time with the man, he had no problem with that. It was only a spectacular lack of self control that lead to him offering the blowjob in the car in the first place; he really hadn't planned on it and certainly didn't expect to get a handjob in return. He went home that night very happy with his lot in life, but still figured that would be an isolated incident and he’d have to exercise some patience with George.

 

How wrong he was. Instead, George was of a mind that he had a lot of lost time to make up, and wasn't about to hesitate in exploring all the new opportunities he was presented with. The enthusiasm he had in learning what made Alex writhe was a pure delight to experience, and though his first attempt at giving a blow job lacked skill, his fervor more than made up for it. 

 

George quickly proved himself to be not at all shy now that they had gotten past the awkwardness of getting together. Early on he suggested they masturbate together  _ So I can learn what you like faster and from the source _ . Alex was eternally grateful to have very few reservations himself, otherwise the adoring scrutiny he was under while he performed would have been daunting. As it was, he enjoyed putting on a show until George instructed him to just do what felt the best and to not worry about making it look good. He was there to learn after all. Alex was given a chance to perform soon after though; a business trip that took George away for a week started off with some very creative text messages during a boring meeting that led to a highly enjoyable skype session that night.

 

Alex also had a hell of a lot of fun determining what did it for George. They quickly learned that he loved to be strung out as long as possible, brought to the edge over and over again without being allowed to tumble over it. There was a bit of a learning curve involved there though, as Alex figured out George’s limits, and more than once the man came off suddenly at the slightest touch from Alex. As much as he knew George was disappointed to finish so suddenly, Alex couldn’t help but thrill at the picture he made in those moments.

 

Another favourite was showing just how much affection he held for Alex. The man was prone to worshipping him every chance he got, and especially liked placing Alex in front of the full body mirror in his bedroom to pay homage to him while he was forced to watch. George gave voice to each and every thing that he adored about Alex. He came apart in George’s hands that night, shuddering and sobbing, and relished the moments after where George held him so tight nearly as much.

 

It was that tenderness that lead to Alex asking if they could both go get tested so they could forego condoms, which George happily agreed to. The first time he slid home bare was like a revelation, moreso since Alex had never trusted anyone enough to do it before. They made love that night slowly and tenderly, relishing every slick slide until the very end, laughing and grinning at each other with breathless glee when it was over.

 

Repeating experiences with a new twist on them also became a favourite pastime of theirs. Alex was milling about as George was gassing up, idly staring at the advertising on the pump when it prompted them to buy a car wash. Alex nudged George’s shoulder and gestured to it, asking slyly, “How about it? I could suck you off in the car again, only now there’s a time limit.” At George’s wicked grin he continued, “Which option, luxury or quick wash? I could get the job done in a quick wash.” 

George shook his head and shot back,“Is that a brag about your skills or an insult to my stamina?”

They opted for the luxury wash, figuring it was important to treat themselves sometimes.

 

Alex was very clear about his love of George’s car, and once he learned that George had a thing for him in his work coveralls he couldn’t resist putting two and two together. The time George fucked him over the hood of the beloved car was a personal favourite of Alex’s, his coveralls stuck around his knees and his white tank rucked up high pleasing the other man greatly. He did feel a little bit bad about marking the hood like that, but only long after the memory of that orgasm passed.

 

It wasn't all exceedingly satisfying sex and mind blowing orgasms though. Of course there were the awkward moments of an elbow or a knee in someone's side, terrible noises, and one very memorable moment where they both tumbled off the side of the bed. And the less said about their ill-fated attempt at wax play the better. They had no idea you in fact had to buy special wax for that, and emergency candles would just burn the living hell out of whatever skin it came into contact with. George had felt terrible about the whole affair; but honestly? Being held that close, snug against that solid chest as he whispered soothing nonsense? More than made up for the sting on Alex’s back. 

 

They tried to keep things a bit simpler after that, sticking to terrain Alex at least had experience with. The night he dusted off a thick black leather collar was one for the books, and he knew it the moment he saw George's eyes widen and get impossibly glassy. Alex handed it to him wordlessly, dropping to his knees and looking up, doing his best to convey all the want in his body through just his eyes. George fastened it around his neck, making sure it was snug enough to be felt constantly before leading Alex around his apartment as he took care of a bunch of mindless tasks, petting and stroking his hair reverently whenever Alex leaned his head against one thick, warm thigh. The anticipation simmered like that for ages, until Alex was seriously considering begging for more. George, in tune with him as always, chose that moment to lead him to the bed, where he tightened the collar just past the point of comfort. Alex nodded enthusiastically at the questioning look he was given, thrilled that George seemed to be able to read his mind about his desires once again. He didn't last long under George's attentive ministrations that night, but neither of them could find it within themselves to be disappointed by that.

 

Not all of their discoveries were entirely on purpose. George had spent a long night on his knees between Alex’s thighs, a place he fully admitted he loved to find himself. He had come a long way from that first messy blowjob, and was putting all his hard won knowledge to very good use. Alex was doing his best to sit back and enjoy the ride, resisting all his urges to move things along faster and let George just have his way with him. George pulled off, kissing Alex’s shaft and levelling him with a look of such complete and utter contentment. Alex surprised them both by coming that instant, George only managing to duck out of the way enough to avoid getting any come in his eyes, but ended up with the left side of his face marked anyways. Alex managed a panting  _ sorry, I... _ that George cut off with a vigorous shake of his head.

“Don’t apologise. That was….good. Very good.”

Alex ran with the impulse screaming inside his head and used his thumb to wipe one glossy streak away, bringing it towards George’s lips hesitantly and letting him make the decision. He took the opportunity he was given, sucking Alex’s thumb into his mouth and groaning.

 

They made a point of repeating that experiment a few times, in the interest of being thorough.

 

To say Alex is satisfied with the way their relationship has been going is an understatement, and he smiles fondly as he thinks about it as he reclines in Georges living room, idly staring out the window as the man in question finishes up some work at his desk. He zones out more than he thought, a little surprised when George has suddenly joined him on the lounger. He quickly relaxes as George wraps him in his arms, sighing in contentment as he feels him burying his nose at his collar. George breaks their comfortable silence before long, and Alex has a feeling he’s in for a good time when he asks, “Hey Alex, I was wondering if we could try something new tonight.”

“Mmm you know I’m game to try most things, what did you have in mind?”

“I was hoping you might like to switch things up and fuck me tonight.”

It’s not an entirely out there request, nevertheless Alex pulls back in surprise. He figured with George’s usual demeanor he’d prefer to top, and had acted upon that assumption thus far. He tries to hide is incredulousness as he replies, “Are you sure? I didn’t think that would be something you would be interested in.”

Now it’s George’s turn to look surprised, and more than a little confused. “What makes you say that?”

“It’s just, your disposition I suppose? I can tell you’re used to being in charge at work, and you seemed happy to continue that at home too. Usually you business types aren’t interested in giving up control to anyone.”

George makes a face at this, obviously disagreeing. “I don’t see why I should be stuck in one role all the time.”

Alex does his best to make a placating gesture, squished as his is in the shared chair. “I’m not saying you have to either, I was just going off of what the most typical experiences are as I’ve seen them. You sort of took control from the start, so I figured you’d want to keep it.”

“I’m nothing if not up for new experiences,” George says with a shrug, “and besides, I  **really** like it when you come on my face. And I was sort of hoping when you brought that collar out you were going to use it on me.”

Alex swallows heavily, a little bit shocked at the confession. A moment of quiet passes before George nudges him. “So, what do you say?”

Alex opts for a nonverbal response, rising and dragging George towards the bedroom.

When they get there he kisses him, only breaking apart long enough to get both of them bare.

“How do you want me?” George asks, breathlessly.

Alex considers this momentarily before making a decision. “Face down, pillow under your hips, legs spread so I can prepare you. Are you willing to try rimming tonight, or would you like to leave that for another time?”

George groans out a deep  _ tonight _ as he backs towards the bed, arranging himself as instructed. Alex crawls in behind him, running his hands up George’s thick thighs that he adores so much, settling his hands on his ass once he’s had his fill. He takes his time squeezing and spreading him, enjoying the way it makes George shift in anticipation. The man has always been wonderfully responsive, and Alex can’t wait to see how that applies tonight. He runs a teasing finger from the middle of George’s back, slowly meandering down until he brushes it against his hole, eliciting a quiet gasp. As much as they both love a good tease, Alex senses tonight is not the night for it, so he gets to work. He starts off with one long pass of his tongue between George’s cheeks, which gets him a delightful moan so he repeats the gesture a few times, enjoying the way George never holds back his noises of pleasure. When he feels he’s covered that territory thoroughly enough he switches to pointed strokes of his tongue, sliding it in deep and mimicking what’s to come later. He loses track of himself in the warm dark of George’s body, and is only brought back into the moment when he begins to plead for more. Alex obliges him, slicking up one finger and giving it to him slowly, paying close attention to how George takes it.

He takes it well, and before long Alex adds another, not wanting to torture the gorgeous man beneath him. He’s attentive to the noises George makes, and ensures all the rocking motions he’s making with his hips are back onto his fingers in pleasure, and not away in discomfort. But George is nothing but delighted, and before long Alex adds a third finger slowly, allowing adjustment to the wider intrusion. George takes it like he was made for it, squirming and pushing his hips back trying to get more. Alex takes this as a sign that he’s ready, and rubs his other hand soothingly down George’s side as he pulls his fingers out and reaches for the lube again. He slicks up his cock, then pauses to ask “Do you want it like this? Or do you want to switch positions?”

George considers this, before ultimately opting to turn over. “I think I’d like to see you actually.”

Alex smiles at this, petting along George’s sides indulgently as he gets settled. “Ready?”

George smiles back at him and nods, and Alex pushes against him slowly and inexorably, imploring Georges body to let him in. George gasps as the head pops in, and Alex stills to let him adjust to the intrusion. George takes a few deep breaths before grabbing at Alex’s shoulders, urging him to continue. Alex slowly rocks forward and back, nudging himself deeper with each small thrust. Soon he’s completely sheathed, and he pauses once again just to take in the blissed out look on George’s face. He doesn’t have to ask if it feels good. George crosses his ankles behind Alex’s back, urging him to start a rhythm and Alex can do nothing but comply. He starts with short, shallow strokes that quickly give way to long luxurious thrusts that make them both pant with pleasure. On one such thrust George stiffens and gasps, and Alex knows he’s hit paydirt, and makes sure to hit the same spot on his next few passes.

The excitement and novelty of the night quickly overcomes them, and Alex feels his end swiftly approaching. He slides a hand between them and strokes George’s cock in time with his thrusts, glad to feel how hard and close to climax he seems to be. A few more pointed thrusts aimed perfectly and he’s spilling in Alex’s hand, arching his back and groaning loudly. Alex can scarcely hold on in the face of that combined with the vice grip around his cock, and when George pants “Come on Alex, come in me, fill me up.” he is helpless to do anything but surrender. He comes with a handful of staccato thrusts, and a groan rivalling George’s in volume. He gingerly pulls out after a moment, and collapses to the side, snuggling into George contentedly.

They lay there for a long time, enjoying the afterglow as long as possible before surrendering to the need to shower, where they reverently soap each other up while sharing quick kisses. Soon they return to bed, curling around each other as close as they can in the middle of the bed.

They drift off soon after, and Alex has one last thought run through his head before he falls asleep.

_ Satisfied _ doesn’t do them justice.


End file.
